Roof mountable load carriers are widely known in the art. Such load carriers typically comprise a crossbar and two load carrier feet for coupling the crossbar to the roof of a vehicle. For that purpose, many vehicles comprise a roof rail system consisting of two roof rails symmetrically arranged with respect to a centerline of the vehicle when viewed from above and primarily extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
Such roof rails are, however, vehicle and car manufacturer specific. Thus, load carrier feet need to be adapted to the shape and the orientation of the roof rails or other supporting members in order to achieve best fit and, consequently, highest safety. Stated differently, the load carrier feet have to be adapted to each specific car model. The production of kit parts or load carrier foot components for adapting the load carriers to respective car models is very cost intense due to the variety of different car models and roof rail shapes and, consequently, a drawback for manufacturers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to at least address the foregoing and it is the object of the invention to provide an enhanced clamp member for a load carrier foot.
In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.